THE FINAL LEGACY: THE BATTLE OF THE ELEMENTS
by LugiaEX5000
Summary: Its the final battle of the ages as the legends of the world clash in their most destructive battle yet! Advancedshipping full and full with other shippings.
1. THE MARK OF GREATNESS

Rain fell hard on the ground as four young people ran for shelter, three of them males while the last one was a female complaining her heart out as she lagged behind the others, as usual. The first person turned around and in a irritated voice said to the female,

"May! Stop complaining and keep up, what do you expect me to do for your troubles?!" he said.

The girl gritted her teeth and shot back, "at least you can act as a man and listen to it!"

The two began to argue, not noticing that they were getting wet by every passing second.

The other two looked on, fazed.

"Oh boy," said the younger one "Brock, this could take ages!" he said.

"I know Max. What can I do? These two act like kids and expect others to subdue them!" he said shaking his head in disapproval.

"I have an idea. Lets find shelter and come back for them after the rain ends!" said Max and Brock agreed with the idea. They both ran off. Ash and May were so into their argument that they did not even notice that the others had ran off, leaving them alone in a rainforest full of dangerous Pokemon.

Finally when Ash seemed to be winning May put an end to their conversation with an indignant "hmph!" and turned facing the other way. Ash dittoed it. May turned to Max for support, only to find that spot empty and damp.

May began tugging on Ash's sleeve, only to receive no reply from him. May turned to face him and realized that he was still mad at her so much that he did not even realize what May had, that the others have left them stranded.

"Ash, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it seems like we are lost and Max and Brock has deserted us!" she said, a sense of fear tugging on of each word in that sentence.

"So what? I don't care! Let a large Usaring come out of no where and gobble you up! In fact that will be nice and I can enjoy a nice unplanned dinner entertainment." Said Ash.

May merely looked stunned at the ferocity that Ash used. Ash after a second realizing what he had said, started to look a little troubled. He swiftly turned and apologized to May.

"Let go of it, Ash. I-I didn't mind. Now lets focus on finding Max and Brock. I have an idea! Let's use our bicycles! It travels fast and it can easily take us to the nearest Pokemon centre and maybe we will find our friends there?" proposed May.

Ash hesitantly nodded and started to dig into his bag to find the neatly folded bicycle that Prof. Oak had given him so many years before. He still held on to it even though he had saved enough money for a new one. He got that cycle when he first started his pokemon journey in the Kanto Region. This cycle had gotten him through a lot and he did not wish to let go of it. May got out her LeafAce (a bicycle brand). Ash's one was Rubyblood, a equally famous brand of bikes, though Ash felt that his one was better as he felt that the name sounded cool. The Rubyblood was a mountain bike and thus it put May and her bike miles behind as they began going to the Pokemon Centre.

"Ash! Wait up!" called May from….way behind.

Ash, grudgingly, stopped to wait for her when he noticed a green ball that had some thing that looked like a swirling mass of green clouds inside it. He took it intpo his hands and stared at it when he heard a roar over head and the ball started to glow emerald green. It suddenly began advancing into his hands. He cried out in pain and he began to lose consciousness. The last thing that he saw was a boy, who seemed to have white hair, come out of the bushes, staring at him.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

So, what do you think? This chapter is short but just because it's the first chapter. But if I get reviews, I will make the chapter longer ( at least twice of this) and it will be fast too! Oh, and I have given up on the other stories of mine. Sorry! I am starting anew!


	2. THE POWER OF ANGER

Ash groaned as he got up and looked around. The first thing he spotted was a boy, who crouching and was attempting to ignite a fire utilizing a group of dry twigs and leafs put together.

Ash tried to say "water" but the only thing that came out was a dry groan and a cough that followed it. But, this attracted that boy's attention and he looked at him. When Ash stared at him, the first thing that he noticed was his crisp bright red eyes that seemed like rubies, glistering in the fire light.

"Rest….you'd need it. You have been through a lot. I know how it feels" he said and turned to his backpack and started ransacking it. Ash assumed that he was searching for a bottle of water.

But what he took out surprised him. That boy took out a transparent bottle filled with emerald green liquid. He stared at it and began advancing on Ash. Ash tried to move, tried to protest, but he knew too well that he was hopeless and was at the mercy of this stranger. That boy pried open Ash's protesting mouth and poured the liquid into his mouth. Ash closed his eyes and braced for a burning feeling to come, but the only thing that came was a feeling of relief. As the liquid ran down his parched throat, it healed it completely.

"thanks," was all that Ash could mutter.

The stranger extended his hand,

"call me Brendan, Brendan Birch. I am a Pokemon Trainer, just like you I suppose" he said and turned and began walking out of the enclosure.

Suddenly the walls started contracting and folding, enclosing it into a small box. Brendan picked up that box and placed it into his backpack.

Brendan saluted Ash and threw a pokeball, revealing a Flygon. Brendan vaulted onto it and they disappeared into the horizon, leaving nothing but a train of dust behind them.

"ASH!" said a voice behind him. He just turned, and was tackled in a hug by May, whose face was covered in tears.

"I was so scared! Please sob don-don't ever leave m-me like that ag-again!" she said, still having Ash locked in an embrace. Ash awkwardly placed an arm around her and closed the embrace.

"I am really sorry, May" said Ash.

'_Should I tell her what happened?'_ thought Ash as he stared at May whose face was covered in tears from the fear she felt by being alone in the forest. Ash looked up and noticed that it has stopped raining. _'How long have I been out?' _he thought.

"ASH! MAY!" shouts could be heard in the distance.

May hastily broke the hug, gave Ash a teary smile and proceeded towards the voice. Ash followed, his heart jumping in glee for some odd reason. He shook off that feeling and took off to catch up with May.

When they reached the source of the noise, Ash saw that Max and Brock were there, laughing at May, who seemed angry.

"Yeah, May, I bet you chickened out and started to cry" said Max and tried to mimic May crying. This infuriated May even more, pushing her into the brink of crying again.

Suddenly a new feeling replaced the glee inside Ash. He felt anger. Ash clenched his fist and gritted his teeth and advanced towards Max, who was now, literally, rolling in the floor, laughing his heart out.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" shouted Ash, his voice amplified by the quiet stillness of the twilight hour in the jungle.

This made startled Wingulls and Swellows fly away into the bright orange sky. But this startled Ash friends even more.

"Ash…." Max asked meekly, frightened by Ash's antagonism filled face.

"You leave May alone…" snarled Ash with venom that even frightened May.

"Ash……are you ok?" asked May, fear inching into her sapphire eyes.

Suddenly Ash realized what he had done.

"W-What is happening" said Ash to space, making Max and Brock even more anxious for the wellbeing of their friend.

"I need to get out of here…." muttered Ash as he took out his bicycle and rode off into the horizon, leaving his friends shouting after him in concern.

"I am really sorry, guys. I-I'll be back in a few days I just need time to think!" he shouted back as he disappeared into the dark shroud of the night.

Ash stared at the strange green mark that has appeared on his forearm. He tried scratching it off, but other than hurting himself that did not work.

Ash gritted his teeth and punched the tree in fury. The result even surprised him. The tree broke in half and fell down, uprooting it self.

Ash stared at it and his hand where the green mark was glowing faintly. Ash tried it again, this time aiming at another tree, but he did not gain the same result.

"I guess that I gain super power when I am angry….." muttered Ash curiously staring at the green mark.

Ash straightened his bike and mounted it, and stepped on the pedal as he heard a roar coming behind him. He quickly detoured and began riding towards the source of the noise.

When he arrived there, what he saw shocked him. There was a Nidoking and a man who donned a red uniform. He was attempting to catch the Nidoking with a electric net. He was a poacher.

Ash crept closer as he saw the scene clearer. The Nidoking was badly injured as the man was shooting it with a myriad of attacks from his pocket. He seemed to throw some kind of electrical nets. Rage filled his body again as he heard the mournful cry of the injured animal. He jumped out of the bushes and threw his pokeball containing his Treeko. The pokeball opened as usual but what came out surprised Ash. The Treeko was the same but its eyes gleamed red and its fur was black.

The man stumbled back and threw his pokeball in response, which opened to reveal a

Poocheyana.

"Treeko, use Scratch!" shouted Ash.

The animal charged to the other Pokemon using amazing reflexes and astounding speed.

Within seconds or fraction of a second, the dog Pokemon lay defeated in the middle of the battleground.

Ash looked astounded at the strength of his Pokemon. The man turned tail and ran.

Ash paid all of his attention to the injured Pokemon.

It laid, groaning in agony, at the sky.

Ash ran towards it, all the time thinking about how to transport it to the Pokemon Centre.

As he did that, the gleam of the empty pokeball caught his eye.

Ash took it out and threw it in the direction of the animal. The Nidoking got covered in red light and went into the compact ball. The ball shook several times before coming to a stand still. Ash took it and mounted his bike, returned Treeko, who now for some odd reason was back to its normal green color, and rode off, looking for a Pokemon Centre.

TO BE CONTINUED………..

* * *

So how was it? This chapter is at the least 800 words more than the first chapter. Well, I bid farewell and say, "_until next chapter"_


	3. THE ARRIVAL OF A LEGENDARY TRAINER

When Ash reached the Pokemon Centre, he was panting heavily. He dashed through the doors, bewildering passer bys. He wasted no time by not paying any attention to them and only kept his eyes on the goal, the reception desk.

The nurse joy there immediately attended to him as there was no waiting there.

"N-Nurse Joy, this Pokemon is seriously injured! Please help it!" he pleaded to her.

"Certainly, please wait here, such a case needs to be attended in the IAR room" she said as two Chanseys came and took the pokeball away.

Ash wearily made his way to the seating arrangements in the Centre and flopped into one of the foam chairs. His eyelids became heavy as Ash struggled against falling asleep. But he was powerless, sleep overcame him, sooner than he expected. Though he was sleeping physically, his mind was in a different world as he was starting to dream….

Ash opened his eyes wearily, and sat up. But he was not in the Pokemon Centre. He was in a place that looked familiar but Ash knew he had never been here before. Surrounding him was the magnificently glistening sea, spread out, covering the horizons. Above Wingulls and Pellipers littered the light blue sky, crying out in their own language. Ash looked behind him and saw a large structure, towering above everything else. It seemed to be extending to the Heavens above. Ash got up and began trudging to the building, half of him saying that he should not go near it and the other half contradicting it, but some how the aura of the building was attracting Ash. Ash reached for the handle of the building and tried to push it open but it would not budge. Suddenly, in a flash of blue light, a tablet that laid beside the door, rose to the air and flew into Ash's arms. The tablet was filled with some kind of weird symbols but Ash could decipher it, even he did not know how he was able to do it. The engravings on the tablet read:



Ash was beginning to uncover its secrets when he heard a voice calling him. It appeared faint but grew steadily in its amplitude. Suddenly the voice was practically screaming in his ears.

Ash jerked awake. He looked around and saw May, Brock and Ash.

"Ash….are you ok?" said a concerned Brock, who was scrutinizing every inch of him, protectively.

"Yeah…you freaked out and started yelling at us in the forest and ran……what's up with that?" said Max, the glare off his glasses hiding his eyes.

Max said nothing but merely nodded at him, affirming what the former two said.

'_What do I say? I can't just reveal the truth!'_ thought Ash, as he pondered over the possible excuses he could give his friends.

Suddenly a bell ranged in the front desk and Nurse Joy called him over the PA.

'Thank god!' mumbled Ash as he got up and made his way through his friends.

"Your Pokemon is good as new, but I would recommend you to not let your Pokemon get injured so much!"

Ash shook his head furiously and said everything that happened, excluding the fact that he knocked down 2 trees.

Joy nodded and affirmed his statement. She said that poachers for a team called Magma were common as their team wanted to have more Pokemon. They mainly wanted to gain a mysterious pokemon in order to rule supreme.

Suddenly the bell tinkered as a boy came in. This boy was the same as the one Ash met. He seemed to have white hair but in a closer look you can see that his true hair was hidden under a white hair cap. He was wearing sunglasses and had some black color t-shirt on, along with some reddish pants.

Ash ran up to him and exclaimed,

"Hey, you are the kid that saved—err I mean----helped me that time!" said Ash.

The boy merely glanced at him and walked away, giving Ash no other reply.

The boy asked Nurse Joy to heal his Pokemon which she did more obediently compared to Ash and she seemed to have a aura of respect around her as she interacted with him. After a while, she was done. The boy walked outside and Ash followed with his friends.

The boy took out a pokeball and threw it, white light covered the spot and within seconds, a orange beast appeared. The beast looked kind with big dome shaped eyes with green eyes filled with love.Despite its appearence everyone knew how fierce it can be. Ash stared awestruck at the Pokemon. It was a Legendary Dragonite. The boy hopped onto it and it for a few seconds rubbed its head against the boy. After that the magnificent beast spread its wings and took off, sending a gust of wind in every direction. As they took off, Ash managed to take a look at the boy's forearm. There was a red symbol similar to Ash's but not the same.

"Well, he had a nice attitude!" said May indignantly.

"Well, he can. He has proven himself to be the best trainer the world has seen yet." Said Nurse Joy as she stared at the spot where the boy and his Dragonite once were.

The response was mutual. Every single group member turned to Nurse Joy with an "aah?"

"He is the Champion of Hoenn. Not only that, but he has defeated every single Elite 4 member in this planet and claimed his place as one of the top trainers the world has ever seen yet. He could be the Champion of the world but he refused and maintained the Championship of Hoenn only. And his father, is none other than Prof. Birch, the professor who rivals Oak." said Joy, the usual serene look on her face.

Ash looked on, flabbergasted. He could not comprehend the information that was thrown at him. The boy has won every single competition he had entered?! Ash had gotten 8th place in the Johto League and 16th in the Kanto League, which does not even come within a light-year of what that boy had accomplished.

"Joy, what is his name?" asked May, a surprised and excited look dancing in the sapphires of her eyes.

"Brendan" she said, "Brendan Birch"

* * *

So, how was it? Here is the meaning for the underlined word: 

Light-year: A **unit of distance equivalent to the distance that light travels in one year:**

**(9.4607 times 10 to the power of 12) **_**Nine point four, six, zero, seven times **__**ten to the power of 12. This is nearly 6 million million miles or 6,000,000,000,000 miles.**_

Thank you, for reading this chapter. The update for the next chapter will arrive soon, good bye!


	4. THE HISTORY OF LEGEND

"Ok enough!" said May as she dropped to the ground in exhaustion, "we have walked for like a billion miles and I want a break" she wailed, acting immature.

"I'm with May, for once. I am bushed" said Max as he, too, dropped to the ground and sat there in silent protest.

"Yeah, me too" said Brock and leaned against a tree, gazing at the wide expanse of land that was yet to be covered in order to reach Mauville City and Ash's third gym badge.

"COME ON! You can't be tired, we have only a few miles to go!" said Ash as he stared unbelievingly at the rest of his group.

Max after briefly scanning the Pokenav, said, "Ash! We have just walked 12 miles from that town! We need a break! And for you information we still have another 9 more miles to cover. I suggest we take a break!" said Max as he took out his camping equipment and laid them on the floor, his intentions clear.

"Look, if you don't come, I am leaving you alone and continuing on this journey on my own!" said Ash as he swung his backpack over his shoulder.

May suddenly got up, a faraway look in her eyes as her eyes met Ash's. Just as fast as it had appeared, it was gone.

"I am with Ash! Lets go guys!" she said as she put on her bandana.

Max looked at her incredulously.

"May, you GOT TO HAVE be kidding me!" he said, "of all of us here, you complain the most about walking and now you want to walk more…..are you feeling alright?".

"Of course I am alright, brat! Let's go Ash! Brock you coming?" asked May, looking at the eldest member of the group.

"Nah….we'll join you. You guys go on ahead." He said as he engrossed him self with a magazine.

Ash and May nodded and went on.

"gee, May. Thanks for sticking for me. I owe you one." Ash said as he looked at his travel partner.

Just like before, the faraway look in her eyes returned, "it was no problem, Ash, any time!"

Ash smiled and nodded a little nerved about May's strange behavior. But who can blame her when Ash himself knows that he has started to, also, act weird.

After a few hours, Ash and May decided to rest for a while. May went out into the thick and dense vegetation to find some source of liquid nourishment for the two of them and Ash had volunteered to set up the temporary camp.

"Heh…I wonder why this bag has gotten heavier than before?" wondered Ash as he opened his bag. He almost stumbled over when he saw a stone tablet inside, the very same from his dream. Ash, flabbergasted, took it out. Its stone face was covered with fine dust which Ash blew away easily. When he did that, the true face of the tablet was revealed, its engraved writings, gleaming green softly as Ash ran a hand over it. Ash mumbled what was written on it, "arage siara dun dos losa de la capiria".

Ash closed his eyes and concentrated on the words in his mind. Ash gasped. In his mind the words began to change from to _the war of legends. _Ash, intrigued by it read on, _once, once before civilization, once before Pokemon, once before the Kabuto and Armaldo existed, there was a huge fight in Earth. Titans and Guardians clashed over land in which they will rule. The Titans said that all Legendaries should rule but the Guardians said that normal Pokemon should. This war went on for centuries, disintegrating each other. Legendaries died every day but the casualties on the Guardians side remained low. After a while, when there was only 500 different types of Pokemon and a mere number of Legendaries left, a truce was signed. Lands will be ruled by legendaries but their power can only be released if a host finds their respective orb. The orb will contain the power to control them. The orbs were created and were handed to the Guardians. Peace was regained, but only for a while. A legendary called 'Largia' did not like the outcome. He wanted the legendaries to rule and not be controlled by the Guardians who possess the orbs. One night, he ventured into the Guardian's territory and stole the orbs that could control the legendaries and hid it in places where no one could find it. He and his race was hunted into extinction for revenge by the Guardians. Now the orbs still hide in the shades of things, never to be found….._

The tablet stopped right there. Suddenly the tablet started to glow and in a few seconds, it disappeared. Ash, dumbfounded, stared at his empty hands where the mark pulsed with green. Ash shook his head in confusion. _'So have I actually found a orb of the Titans? And what are Titans anyway?'_ thought Ash as he stared at the mark.

"ASH!" a voice shouted behind him. Ash jerked and hastily covered his mark and turned only to have his head knock against May's.

"ehh………." groaned Ash, "May, I am sorry."

"no…..its ok. I did not mind, really." said May as she rubbed her head, a misty look in her eyes and a small smile dancing on her lips.

Ash just ignored May's expression and helped her up and the two of them continued on their journey.

MEANWHILE:

Brendan was gliding through the clouds as he and his Pokemon were enjoying the thrill of the ride. After a while, Brendan spotted the Champion's tower and requested Dragonite to land. The dragon obeyed and went for a plunge.

"Ok…..err…next time, Dragonite, try to go easy on the landin-AHHHHH!" Brendan screamed as they rapidly lost altitude.

Finally after few minutes of stomach turning activity Brendan went into the Champions building at the Ever-Grande City. This was a full building which annexed into the Main Stadium where challengers fought the ELITE 4.

There was five buildings in the vicinity of the Stadium. The shortest one is the first elite's the moderate one is the second elites and the medium one is the third elite's and the tallest building of all 4 was the 4th elite's but the grandest and tallest was the Champions one. He entered it and went into the elevator which opened with a ding. He punched in a sequence of numbers into the keypad. Suddenly, a hidden door opened from the side of the elevator. Brendan made his way into it and the door closed behind him. A beam of ray targeted at him scanned him for any spying device that may have been planted onto him with out him knowing. Finally, after the test was clear, another keypad emerged. Brendan punched in a different sequence of numbers. This time the floor started to sink as the spot where Brendan was standing made its way down. The floor stopped at B3. Brendan again typed in another sequence of numbers and a door opened again. Brendan made his way into it, only to come face to face with a lush green forest filled with Pokemon of all kinds. A few Rhyhorns came up to him and rubbed their faces against him. He smiled and patted them. This was Brendan's place for keeping his Pokemon, just like how Prof. Oak's place is the place where Ash stores his Pokemon.

"ahh….the weekend. The time when I can truly relax" murmured Brendan as he grabbed a lawn chair and a book, off to enjoy a weekend free of trouble, but little did he know how wrong he was…..

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ash finally reached Mauville City, where gleaming light was everywhere and so was electric type Pokemon.

"gee, I guess this town is electric-obsessed" joked May.

Ash laughed lightly but his entire mind was on the event that had taken place.

"I don't get it! If the orb lets me control a Legendary, why can't I do it!" thought Ash.

May noticed his weird behavior.

"Ash, are you ok? you seem a little distracted today." she said looking at Ash with concern.

"no…..its ok, May." said Ash.

May began to retaliate when she noticed a banner that said that there was a carnival in town and it was there only for today.

Immediately, May pulled Ash with her and made her way to the carnival, despite Ash's protests.

A dark figure appeared in the shroud of the shadows. Another one appeared next to him.

"So, is it him?" asked the first figure. The second nodded.

Together, the both of them retreated into the darkness of the shadows of Mauville City.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So, what do you think? I made this chapter slightly longer to compensate for the short previous chapter. Any way I was wondering, do you guys want me to continue with my other fics like the CLASH OF THE TITANS and such? If I get good response from you people, I will again start submitting updates for all of my other fics. Its all up to you guys!

Until next chapter!

LugiaEX5000


	5. EXPLOSIONS AND MORE EXPLOSIONS

Ash waddled away from the Titan's Wrath (a roller coaster name), green

Ash waddled away from the Titan's Wrath (a roller coaster name), green. Whereas, May, on the other hand, happily dragged Ash to the next attraction, House Of Horrors.

"Please May, can't you go in alone and I'll gladly wait here?" said Ash, as he cringed at the fake beheaded Blastroise.

"Nonsense, no ride will be as fun with out you!" May said, a cheery smile dancing on her face.

"But, May, you know how I am afraid of th", Ash stopped himself in time, and went red.

But May got his drift as a mischievous grin filled her face,

"Oh, so is the big and strong Ash, afraid of some beheaded and dismembered Pokemon?" she said.

May knew she caught Ash there. If he backs down, he would appear weak to May.

"Waaaaaa? No way, man! Me? afraid? I tried to punch Mewtwo with my bare hands!" Ash boasted, puffing out his chest.

"heh, that's stupidity, not bravery! Now lets go! If we miss this ride, the other is a 45 mins wait away!" she said as she pulled Ash by his arm, attracting glances from the passer bys.

May made Ash sit in the car, despite his protests.

The wooden door before them opened, revealing a dark and ominous cavern, where moans could be heard.

"WOW! Ash, this is so realistic!" May said, her eyes glinting with playfulness.

"yeah, great!" said Ash, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"This gonna be so awesome!" May said as the train began moving.

Ash groaned and rested his head on the door of the train, "this is gonna be a long ride"

"Well, here we are!" said Max, checking his Pokenav.

"you sure? ALRIGHT! Lets go find Ash and May!" said Brock.

As they began advancing towards the city, a huge explosion took place and sent Brock and Max ten feet into the air and they landed with a sickening thud.

"ooh, my ribs." Groaned Brock as he got up, wincing from the stabbing pain in his torso.

Max adjusted his glasses and looked at the direction in which the explosion had occurred. Where once there had been trees, now stood a huge crater that was steaming heavily, surrounding it was a ranging inferno, engulfing all the trees in the surrounding vicinity. Within moments the blue sky was full of grey swirling mass of smoke and debris.

"err….do you think that its alright if we just take a peek?" said Max, his eye full of enthusiasm.

"……why not….after all what could go wrong?" said Brock as he hesitantly as he began a slow stride towards the scene. Suddenly a vague outline of something or someone could be seen through the smoke.

"STAY BACK!" shouted a deep and commanding voice, that immediately stopped the advance of Brock and Max.

They swiftly looked back, only to come face to face with…..Brendan.

Brendan took out a pokeball and threw it. A muscular and towering Tyranitar appeared.

"well, old friend. Looks like our time to prove our skills is finally here. We will finally be the first human-pokemon team to capture a Deoxys." Grinned Brendan and with a rude shove, pushed Max away and ran towards the scene.

"Well isn't he charming" said Max, glaring at Brendan with pure hatred.

Brock gritted his teeth and grabbed Max's hand and pulled him towards the city.

"Ignore him and anything that has to do with him. Lets go, Max" said Brock.

"finally. Lets go, May" said Ash, bumbling out of carnival, ecstatic that he was finally free of that lame rides.

"whats your problem, Ash." said May. When suddenly it happened,they were hardly half a mile from the carnival when a explosion tore through the ground and propelled Ash and May five foot into the air, Ash landed first followed by May, who was lucky because she landed on Ash.

"owwwww! What the HECK was that" shouted Ash as May landed on him.

May grinned sheepishly and stood up, brushing dirt off her shirt and helped Ash up.

Ash grimaced as he felt his spine ache.

"May we have to get out of here, in case it happens again." Said Ash as he grabbed May's hand and pulled her along. What he did not notice was May's face that turned several shades of red.

After a few minutes of intense running, Ash and May halted. That's when Ash noticed May's face.

"May…..are you ok? You appeared to be a little red. Wait…are you running a fever?!" said Ash. He reached and took May's hand to feel her temperature.

May jerked back her hand and felt her face turn even more red,

"no…….its n-nothing" said May.

Ash did not appear convinced, "If you say so…."

"ASH, MAY!!" shouted a familiar voice from down the road.

Both Ash and May turned to see Max running towards them, a huge grin plastered on his face, followed by Brock.

"Dude, Brock, Max!" shouted back Ash waving his hands frantically, signaling them to hurry.

"Ash, you wont believe what happened! There was this explosion and then-"

"I know Max, it happened here too" said Ash as he gazed at smoke-filled skies surrounding the area. Soon, sirens filled the air.

"And, guess who I met, Brendan!" said Max, a hard look on his face.

"heh, that guy thinks he is so good, I can crush him in an instant" said Ash, his voice dripping with hatred that even surprised May.

"Ash……are you ok? You…err….appear different since you met him." said May, eyeing him.

Ash nervously pulled up his glove to avoid the exposure of the symbol on his arm and said to May, "how so?"

May was about to answer when a voice was heard behind them, that sounded like 100 pure evil.

"Ash….finally……We meet….."

Hi, guys

I am really sorry for the late update. But I had to study for two major state wide exam, and after that my computer crashed, so I could not update, but rest assured, I will update quickly from now on.


	6. TRANSFORMATION: SHADOW PIKACHU REVEALED!

CHAPTER 6:

CHAPTER 6:

All four of the group swerved back and saw who said that. When they did, they met eye to eye to a boy Ash's age. He had crimson red eyes, with blue hair. He was wearing a silver sweat shirt and a black jacket on it. His pants were orange with silver zic-zag design on it. Some thing about him gave him a powerful and evil aura. He extended him arm to Ash, which Ash gingerly shook.

"Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Ruby. I am from Kanto."

"Hi, I am-"

"I know who you are. I tracked you here. Now lets get down to business. I want to challenge you to a battle."

Ash looked a little taken aback at that statement, "why?"

Ruby simply smiled and shook his head, "I want to be the best. And to be the best I have to beat the best. And now, my journey has led me to you. I want to challenge Brendan. And so I am on a journey to beat the best trainers in the world. And after that, I will challenge him and finally beat him" Ruby said gripping his pokeball with bottled anger.

"Is he really that good? I bet he is just a push over" said Max,

"are you serious?! Brendan is the best there is. I managed to defeat Lance in a non-official battle and went on to challenge Brendan. He pulverized me in one hit. Even my Shadow Dragonite could not stand more than one hit" said Ruby, staring with disbelief at Max.

The word, however, made Ash's eyes light up.

"Did you say, shadow Dragonite?" said Ash, pulling out his Pokedex.

It said, **" Shadow Dragonite, a step above the legendary Dragonite. It is said to have immerse powers and it is highly rare. There are only a estimated 2 Shadow Dragonite left on Earth" **

Ash, his mouth agape, stared at the new arrival. Who was this guy?

"heh… a shadow Dragonite? C'mon, I'll challenge you to a battle!" claimed Ash as he began running towards a clearing.

Max, however, looked incredulously at Ash, who was acting idiotically as usual.

"you….have got to be kidding" said Max, staring at Ash.

"no, I am deadly serious!" said Ash, grinning, and not getting the hint of Max's voice that indicates that he cannot win.

"Very well," sighted Ruby and took out a Pokeball, " lets go, Silver!".

The pokeball popped open and a red light filled the space before it and after a few seconds, a Larvitar appeared. It opened its mouth and uttered a short and mild roar.

"GO PIKACHU!" yelled Ash, as the little yellow rodent jumped from his shoulder onto the battle field, its cheeks sparkling, dramatically.

"heh, is this a joke? A electric versus a ground?!" said Ruby, a little irritated at the lack pf respect that Ash was paying him.

"fine, you get the first move" said Ruby as Ash commanded a attack. Max, as usual, picked the winning side and started rooting for Ruby but May on the other hand, for some odd reason, began vigorously cheering for Ash. Max looked at May, as though she was insane.

"what?" said May a little self consciously.

"I still don't get it why you stick up for Ash!" said Max, as though the answer lied in some alternate dimension.

Immediately a blush came on May's face as she vigorously shook her head,

"you wont get it Max! let it go" said May as she began giving the battle her full attention, the blush slowly wearing away.

TO THE BATTLE:

Ash grinned and commanded Pikachu to use a thunder. Pikachu unleashed a full fledged thunder that hardly stung Larvitar. It shook it head and yawned, before averting its death glare on to Pikachu. Pikachu stood in its tracks, shaking, staring without blinking back at the small ground Pokemon.

Brock was the first person to realize what was going on,

"ASH! WATCH OUT! ITS GLARE. IT CAN PARALYZE PIKACHU!" shouted Brock from the side lines.

Ash bared his teeth before shouting words of encouragement to Pikachu. None worked. The Larvitar seemed to have Pikachu in a death wrap.

Ruby smirked before commanding, " Silver, use Radical Punch!"

The small ground Pokemon's hand lit up white and suddenly blue ancient symbols began swirling in the whites of the glow. The Larvitar jumped with such velocity that everyone immediately lost visual of it. They regained visual after a second, but now next to it was a knocked out Pikachu.

"T-T-T-That's all?!" said Ash, stunned at the speed and attack this Pokemon possessed.

Ruby, however, looked flabbergasted.

"so, is this all the great Ketchum is made of? So basically the legends are fake. One attack! Sheesh.' said Ruby, turning and walking away, followed by his Larvitar.

That was it. Ash exploded. The mark on his arm began to emit through his glove, his eyes pulsing red. Pikachu was affected too. The marks on its back began pulsing blue as its entire body began changing into pitch black, its eyes gleaming red, its fangs glittering in the sunlight.

"**Pikachu, THUNDER!" ** said Ash in an voice that was not his own. Pikachu, snarled and sent out a pitch black wave of thunder that struck Larvitar with full force. It floated into the air, due to the tremendous energy that was sent into its body. It landed, fried, knocked out.

Ruby stared, his red eyes, wide with excitement and a slight tinge of defeat. Max, Brock and May were stunned. Suddenly, Ruby smiled.

"so it starts, Ketchum, so it starts" he said as he took out his Pokeball, eager to continue the battle.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

So, how was it? Please review. I am going to keep a little poll. Do you guys want to slow down this story updates and add updates for my other Hoennshipping story? Or do you want me to keep up this steady updates for this story? Its all up to you guys. Majority wins.


	7. GUARDIAN FALLEN!

Ash grinned back, but it did not appear the same way as before

Ash grinned back, but it did not appear the same way as before. The new aura emanating from Ash just overpowered his normal aura. Suddenly, his eyes pulsed even redder as his eyeball dilated and changed color into red, thus making the entire eye red. Now, Ash looked truly evil. To complete the picture all that Ash lacked was two horns, and thank god that he did not grow horns.

"Pikachu! Well done. Lets crush this cockroach and then move on!" said Ash, venom dripping with every word. May was taken aback at the ferocity of Ash's voice,

'_This is not the Ash I knew and fallen for'._

"Very well, go Night lord!"

A rather silver Metagross appeared and roared, trying to intimidate the tiny Pikachu. Its attempt failed miserably.

"Pikachu, Dark Consumption!"

The tiny rodent charged up a ferocious ball of thunder in its body and released it, which went and attacked every single Pokemon near it. Ruby's Metagross, May's Beautifly and Team Rockets Meowth (they were behind the bushes scheming to steal Ruby's Pokemon.). But no damage was apparent.

"Pikachu, kick!" said Ash, simply.

The rodent ran up to Metagross and gave it a tiny kick. The mighty Metagross immediately fell, knocked out.

Ruby was taken aback. "What happened?"

"Don't you realize it? Silver Dynasty makes all the Pokemon's hp, that is within ten foot radius, to 1. And thus one little kick killed your Night Lord. But I can only use this once every 5 battles that I win." Said Ash, his eyes unnerving May.

Ruby grinned and sighted, "So, you are who you claim to be, GO SILVERGUARDIAN!"

The green net ball opened up to release a Dragonite. It was pitch black with red glistening red eyes that looked like rubies. Ruby smiled grimly, "Well, Ash, no forbidden moves will bring me down."

Ash stayed his ghostly self as he replied, "you know as much as me that there is no win without forbidden moves."

Ruby's grin subsided as he clenched his jaw, "True, true. Silver, use Berserk!"

Visible rage began building inside the Dragonite as it's claws began to glow blood red as it began baring its razor sharp teeth as it flew at Pikachu and began slashing madly. The rodent began to retaliate but to no avail.

"Pikachu! NO!" said Ash as he painfully watched his Pokemon being tortured.

"Now to finish the scene, Silver, use DEATHWISH!" said Ruby, right radiating from within his gloves.

The Dragonite began to make a symbol on the ground with its feet around Pikachu. Suddenly, the symbol began to glow and a blue beam that formed a skull shot up and engulfed Pikachu. The rodent screamed in pain and fell, defeated.

Ruby grinned, "how's that for forbidden moves?"

Immediately Ash's rage evaporated, and was replaced with sympathy for Pikachu. Immediately the rodent was returned to its yellow self. Ash ran to it and picked it up, and looked at Ruby who was walking away.

"How could you?! That was the most evil of the forbidden moves!" screamed Ash towards Ruby. This made Ruby halt and turn around, his red eyes filled with malice.

"No, that is just the beginning. You do realize that since you have inhabited the green orb, you have to prepare for the final fight. In which, to be the best you have to use the forbidden moves" with that he threw some thing on to Pikachu, which dissolved and was absorbed into Pikachu's fur. And almost immediately, the little rodent sat up, its ears perking up, fully healed.

When Ash looked up to thank him, he was not there. What remained of him were the words that were lingering in the foreground of every ones mind. Ash clenched his fist as Pikachu jumped back onto his shoulder.

Max stared at Ash and mouthed one word, only one word. _Wow. _

May was the first to react. She ran up to Ash and exclaimed,

"Wow Ash! That was awesome! But…err…are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, why?" replied Ash.

"Well, err…." said May as she looked over for Max for support.

"You kinda, well…., how do I say this……you were encircled with some thing like green gas." said Max.

"He's right. You were. And not only that, but your eyes…..they dilated into silts," said Brock.

"No…..I know what has occurred, but there is no reason for you to know what happened. I hope you guys know that you are very close to me…but…..I don't think I can confide this information with you. Maybe after a few months." said Ash, turning away from them, ashamed at what he did.

_What did I do?! They are my friends. Great going, Ash! Now they are going to get offended!_

But, what May said next contradicted every thing that went through his mind.

"We understand, Ash. I just hope you will tell that to us in due time. Until that time, just remember that I am here for you; remember that we are here for you."

Max chided in and agreed, and so did Brock.

Ash grinned back and nodded, glad that every thing turned out alright.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 400 MILES FROM THIS PLACEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A dark figure stepped over another figure lying on the ground, and laughed manically.

"Finally, Ranger, you fall" laughed the figure as it waved its hand. A ray of blue shot out of its hand and engulfed the person on the floor. Suddenly a White orb rose out of the body and flew into the outstretched hands of the figure. A streak of lightening floored across the sky as the figure's face was lightened. His face was pale white, with death red eyes and a huge battle scar ranged across his face, from the chin to the right eye.

"The first of the Guardians has fallen. This is just the beginning! Soon all of the Guardians of the world will fall and I will collect the orbs and control the Legendaries and RULE SUPREME!" the man's speech rose into an all out battle cry. Lightening struck once again as the man started laughing, a evil maniacal laugh. The lightening revealed something else. A two foot long sword in his hand, and the words,

'_Doom Singer' _engraved on its metallic edge.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So, how was this? Well, until the next chapter!


End file.
